Hauling machines are utilized in various industries to transport a payload from one location to another. In order to operate such machines efficiently, it is desirable to carry an optimally sized payload. Loading a machine to less than full capacity may result excess costs associated with unnecessary runs and the acceleration of maintenance schedules. Overloading a machine may result in increased wear and costly maintenance.
Numerous methods have been proposed for determining the mass of payloads in hauling machines. While physically weighing a machine on a scale and then deducting the weight of the machine itself may be a reliable method of measuring a payload, such an arrangement is not practical in large machines. Moreover, physically weighing a machine is generally not possible in the field.
Various methods have been proposed for the operation of hauling machines and monitoring payloads during use. PCT Publication WO 2009/008784 to Volvo Construction Equipment AB discloses a method of operating the hoist cylinder of a tiltable dump body of a vehicle to produce vibrations in the dump body to facilitate dumping. Volvo discloses a number of ways to monitor a payload including monitoring changes in the acceleration of the dump body, as well as amplitudes of movement and changes in a sound of the dump body during vibration.